You're My Destiny
by Al-phabet Di
Summary: Karena kau adalah Takdirku. Wanita masa depanku. - KrisTao Fanfic, GenderSwitch, DLDR! -


**You're My Destiny**

** K**ris ( 24 y.o ) **T**ao ( 22 y.o )

**Romance Drama Humor (sedikit) Hurt (Gak yakin ada sih)**

**GenderSwitch, Cerita murni milik saya, bahasa acak-acakan, kayaknya kagak berdasarkan EYD.**

**Cerita murni dari pemikiran saya, Kris dan Tao hanya milik tuhan dan ortunya.**

_"Aku tertipu dan salah mengira dirimu. Salah diriku yang terlalu percaya dan terlalu mencintai wanita sepertimu. Tetapi kau memiliki hati yang hangat dan tulus serta wajah polosmu yang menggemaskan. Jika kau menyuruhku meninggalkanmu dan walaupun aku sudah tertipu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Karena kau adalah Takdirku. Wanita masa depanku"_

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**I HATE PLAGIAT!**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

***Kris POV ***

KRIIIINGGGG.. KRIIINNGGGG..

Suara bising dari alarm sialan ini membangunkanku dari tidurku. Membuat kepalaku terasa pening. Aku membuka perlahan mataku membiarkan cahaya matahari yang dari arah jendela transparan itu masuk ke pupil mataku. Aku bangun dari ranjang kecilku yang cukup nyaman. Aku mengambil kain putih bersih di gantungan dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Berselang 20 menit aku menyudahkan acara membersihkan diriku. Hay, perkenalkan aku Wu Yifan atau kalian bisa panggil aku Kris. Aku bekerja di perusahaan pamanku sebagai guru Bahasa Inggris. Sebenernya bukan perusahaan tapi itu sekolah karena memang pamanku sering menyebut sekolah adalah perusahaan. Aku baru tahu, jika perusahaan itu bukan hanya gedung mewah bertingkat -_-. YJ Junior High School adalah nama sekolahnya. Sekolah menengah pertama ini adalah yang terluas di Beijing dan sudah berakreditasi A. Sebagai guru disini memang menyenangkan, selain anak-anaknya yang berprestasi mereka juga sering memberiku kue kering dan hadiah sebuah benda.

Aku berjalan memasuki stasiun yang dekat dengan apartement ku. Jangan kalian kira aku tak mempunyai mobil. Sebenarnya aku punya hanya saja aku tidak mau sombong didepan murid-muridku. masa orang kaya tak punya mobil, mau ditaruh mana wajahku yang tampan bagaikan pangeran ini. Aku memasuki kereta yang ada dihadapanku. Sepi. Memang biasanya kereta yang berhenti di stasiun ini masih sepi apalagi ini masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Tetapi jika sudah sampai di stasiun selanjutnya, kereta akan penuh. Sambil menunggu kereta ini jalan, aku iseng mendengarkan music dari smartphone.

Kadang aku jengah juga jika di dalam kereta. Banyak wanita muda maupun tua yang selalu memerhatikanku. Jika aku melirik sebentar kearah segerombolan wanita muda yang kemungkinan masih sekolah akhir itu sering memekik pelan jika mereka masih ingat kalau mereka sedang berada di kereta. Keretapun akhirnya berjalan pelan menuju stasiun selanjutnya. Jika ingin sampai sekolah, maka aku harus melewati empat stasiun dan aku hanya menggunakan bus melewati dua halte.

**TING**

Tidak terasa sudah sampai stasiun kedua, aku melihat kearah pintu sebentar banyak orang yang berpakaian rapih. Para pekerja memang banyak yang menggunakan kereta karena biayanya yang murah dan tentu juga tidak akan macet. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah smartphone yang bergetar menandakan pesan masuk

**From : Jung Yunho gendut**

**Tiang! Nanti akan ada guru Bahasa Inggris tingkat dua baru pengganti Mrs Kwon. Tolong kau tunjukan nanti kelas 8 A. aku tidak bisa datang hari ini karena Ren kecilku sedang sakit. Tenang saja, gurunya masih muda dan cantik kok Okeh?**

Hah menyusahkan sekali paman gendut ini. Ini bukan sekalinya aku di perintahkan seperti ini. Ketika Mrs Kwon yang genit itu menjadi guru pun aku di perintahkan seperti itu. Aku merasa senang sekali jika Mrs Kwon ada penggantinya. Aku tak tahu kenapa ada pengganti mrs Kwon. Dan aku berdoa Mrs Kwon keluar dari sekolah jadi aku tidak ada pengganggunya. Dan aku berharap apa yang di katakan paman gendut maksudku paman Yunho benar. Semoga kecantol.

Aku melirik apa yang ada dihadapanku, loh? Kenapa ada perut buncit? Dan aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Ya tuhan, kenapa ada wanita secantik ini? Dengan bibir curve pink, hidung sempurna, mata coklatnya yang indah, kantung mata hitam yang membuatnya tampak imut, rambutnya keriting gantung yang di gerai dan tinggi yang semampai. Tuhan! Jika ia adalah jodohku, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu dan aku berjanji akan melindunginya.

Tetapi aku menghela nafas, aku menghapus semua pikiran bodohku itu. Dia sedang HAMIL dan pasti dia sudah mempunyai seorang suami yang sangat beruntung! Ck, apakah suaminya setampan diriku? Apakah suaminya menjaganya dengan baik? Tidak mungkin suaminya bisa menjaganya! Mana mungkin seorang suami membiarkan istrinya yang sedang hamil seperti ini kerja dan berdesakkan dengan penumpang kereta? Jika aku menjadi suaminya, aku melarang keras ia melakukan apapun. Huh.

"Silahkan duduk nak" aku melirik kesampingku, seorang nenek tua yang menawarkan tempat duduk yang ia tempati.

"Terima Kasih nek. Tidak usah, aku berdiri saja" ucapnya dengan suara lembut. Oh tidak! Jantungku kenapa berdetak secepat ini? Ya tuhan, dia sudah bersuami. Jaga perasaanmu Kris!

"Kau adalah wanita yang cantik dan ber-perasaan. Tidak seperti pria muda yang disampingku" ucap nenek itu dengan mendelik kearahku. Aku menoleh ke samping kiri nenek itu duduk, disamping kiri itu wanita. Sedangkan aku disamping kanannya.

Njiiiiiirrrrrrr!

Nenek itu menyindirku! Kampret!

"Tidak apa-apa nek. Dia duduk terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak berhak untuk menyuruhnya berdiri dan aku menempatkan tempat duduknya" ujarnya. Ini dia wanita yang baik yang pernah ku temui! Kabulkanlah dia menjadi istriku!

"Memang tidak berhak, tapi peraturan sudah tertempel dimana-mana bahwa wanita lansia,wanita yang membawa bayi dan wanita hamil seperti kau lebih diutamakan duduk. Aku berdoa agar suamimu tidak sepertinya" bisik nenek cerewet itu.

"Ehm, silahkan duduk nyonya" aku berdiri dan mendelik ke nenek cerewet itu.

"Terima kasih Tuan"

Ah, aku mendapatkan senyum manis dari bibir merekahnya. Tapi..

"Hey gendut! Mengapa engkau yang duduk disitu! Ada wanita hamil yang ingin duduk di tempatku tadi" seorang pria gendut yang mungkin masih mahasiswa atau mungkin siswa sekolah akhir tiba-tiba menyela wanita manis yang tengah hamil tua itu. Dia duduk di tempatku yang ku persilahkan untuk wanita yang sekarang berdiri di samping kananku.

"Disini siapa cepat dia dapat. Siapa suruh wanita hamil ini lama sekali duduknya" ujar pria gendut itu dan melanjutkan memakan hamburger yang ia pegang.

**PLETAK**

"Sembarangan kau kalau ngomong anak muda! Dia anak bungsuku! Jangan kau mengatakan gendut padanya. Walaupun seberapa gendutnya, di mataku dia tetap kurus!"

Ngek!

Kalian tau siapa yang memukulku dengan kipas tangan dan berbicara seperti itu?

Mau tahu?

Dia nenek cerewet yang tadi menyindirku. Heleh! Tadi dia nyindir menganggap diriku tidak ber-perasaan. Sekarang anak gajah-eh maksudku anaknya yang ia anggap kurus ini duduk malah membela!

Aku menoleh ke wanita hamil itu, ia tersenyum. Senyum mulu. Giginya ga kering apa.

"Kau tak apa-apa berdiri? Apa kau kuat? Kalau tidak, aku akan menyuruh penumpang laki-laki yang duduk untuk berdiri dan kau bisa duduk" bagaimana? Aku pantaskan menjadi suami yang baik?

"Tidak apa-apa tuan. Mudah-mudahan aku kuat, semoga anak ini kuat juga hehe" ucapnya sambil terkekeh kecil yang lucu.

Aku amin kan! Dan satu lagi, semoga anaknya tidak seperti anak nenek cerewet ini.

Aku terus menatap wanita yang ada disampingku. Kenapa aku baru menemukan wanita spesies dia? Sebelum dia menjadi milik pria lain?

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain, aku tidak mau terjatuh dalam pesona wanita yang sudah bersuami. Tetapi pandanganku terus saja melihat perut buncitnya. Ya tuhan, jika didalamnya adalah anakku jagalah dia, jika bukan gugurkan saja anak itu dan mereka bercerai. Dan aku akan menggantikan suaminya dan membuat anak baru lagi yang lebih keren dan jago seperti papanya -_-

**TING**

Aku merendahkan kepalaku. Melihat kearah luar jendela. Loh? Kenapa sudah sampai stasiun tujuanku? Cepat sekali. Semoga aku bisa bertemunya lagi hari ini. Kabulkanlah hambamu yang rajin beribadah ini ya tuhan.

**.**

Sekolah sudah bell setengah jam yang lalu. Hanya ada beberapa murid di luar yang mungkin disuruh gurunya untuk mengambil buku diperpustakaan. Aku sedang bersantai di ruangan khusus guru bahasa inggris sambil memainkan smartphoneku. Dan satu lagi, aku juga sedang menunggu guru baru pengganti mrs Kwon. Aku akan mengajar saat jam pelajaran ke-tiga.

**TOKK TOKK TOKK**

"Masuk" ucapku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari smartphone.

"Mr Kris, ada guru bahasa inggris pengganti mrs Kwon" ucap Mrs Kitiwhut Sawutdimilin –Newyear-, seorang wanita berparas cantik dan cute asal Thailand yang sebagai Tata Usaha sekolah ini.

"Persilahkan masuk" aku meletakkan smartphoneku di meja dan membenarkan sedikit rambut pirangku.

"Selamat pagi, Mr Kris" dan untuk kali ini, aku membelalakkan mataku. Mulutku terbuka sedikit agak kaget. Aku pun cepat-cepat memperbaiki ekspresiku dengan tampang datar andalanku.

"Pagi. Silahkan duduk" ucapku dengan menunjukkan kearah kursi didepan meja yang menjadi antara tempat dudukku dan kursi tamu. Aku melihat ia masih berdiri di ambang pintu, "Kenapa?"

"Tidak Mr" dia melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju kursi dan mendudukkan bokong bahenolnya. Dan dia melakukannya lagi. Mengelus perut buncit berisi bayi mungil.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Huang Zitao. Panggil aku Zitao saja" ucapnya dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Apa dia takut denganku?

"Umurmu berapa?"

"Dua puluh dua tahun"

**GLUP**

Ya tuhan, kenapa umurnya lebih muda dariku? Dan mengapa dirinya sudah mengandung seorang bayi? Zaman sekarang anak yang tidak cukup umur sudah berani menikah. Miris sekali.

"Okeh, disini kau menjabat sebagai guru bahasa inggris tingkat dua. Kau sudah diberi jadwal oleh kepala sekolahkan?"

"Yaa, dan jam pelajaran ke-tiga sebelum istirahat pertama aku harus segera mengajar tetapi aku tidak tahu dimana letak kelasnya?" dia mengangkat wajahnya dan bertanya dengan wajah polosnya. Oh my god! Jika aku ini adalah suaminya, aku akan memakannya sekarang juga.

"Ehm nanti aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kelas 8 A. dan waktu setengah jam lagi kau gunakan untuk mempersiapkan buku-buku yang di perlukan. Mengerti?" dia mengangguk lucu dan tersenyum kekanakkan. Aku menghela nafas dan membuangnya lewat mulut.

Aku memainkan smartphoneku lagi dan sesekali melirik kearah Zitao yang berada di sebelah kanan mejaku. Yang berhadapan dengan meja Mr Nattapong Chinsoponsap (Both) -guru bahasa inggris tingkat satu-. Ia sedang merapihkan buku-bukunya. Ada yang mengganjal dipikiranku untuk menanyakan sesuatu, tetapi- ah

"Kenapa kau terlambat?" tanyaku dengan suara bass yang membuat dia melonjak kaget dan mengelus dadanya sebentar.

"Tadi ketika aku naik kereta, aku lupa harus turun di stasiun apa. Dan aku kelewatan tiga stasiun hehe" jawabannya yang polos harus membuat tampangku mau tak mau seperti ini -_-

"Kau harus ingat. Jam tujuh tepat sekolah ini harus sudah masuk" ucapku memperingatinya.

"Kau yang tadi memberiku dudukkan?" tanyanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Yeahh, tapi bocah gendut mejijikkan itu menyela kau"

"Dia tidak menjijikan kok. Dia lucu. Aku ingin mempunyai anak seperti dia" ucapnya sambil tersenyum seperti membayangkan sesuatu

Jangan dengarkan perkataan dia tuhan!

"Lemak dimana-mana dan sisa makanan bertebaran ditepi bibir, itu sangat menjijikan. Dan apa-apaan ibunya yang cerewet itu, menganggap anaknya kurus. cihh"

"Haha, setidaknya kau tidak boleh menghina anaknya seperti itu. Aku tidak suka jika ada orang yang menghina orang lain"

**GLUP**

Yatuhan! Kenapa jadi seperti ini. Berarti dia tidak menyukaiku dong?

"Yaah walaupun mr itu orang yang sangat tampan pertama yang pernah kutemui "

Ya tuhan, aku memang sudah sering dibilang tampan tetapi dengan perkataan polosnya, aku ingin terbang ke angkasa dan ke surga bertemu ayah dan ibu ku. "Terima kasih" dan dia tersenyum dan menampilkan pipi yang merah merona. Sungguh cantik tuhan…

**.**

Aku menatap bosan kearah murid-murid yang ada di kelas 9 B. Aku tidak pernah bosan seperti ini, biasanya beberapa anak berisik dengan lawakan mereka yang membuatku terhibur. Tetapi seluruh murid dikelas ini sangat sepi setelah aku membentak mereka untuk diam. Entah, moodku hari ini antara senang dan tidak.

Tapi sebelum masuk pelajaranku ada seorang murid yang mengatakan "Mr, wanita yang tadi kau antar ke kelas 8A itu istrimu yah? Kapan mr menikah? Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang? Tiba-tiba mr sudah ingin mempunyai anak dan menjadi ayah yang tampan"

Yaa aku jawab saja bukan, memang benarkan. Tapi kalau masalah hati beda dong. Lah masa iya pria normal sepertiku tidak berharap jika wanita secantik Mrs Zitao akan menjadi istrinya.

Sepuluh menit lagi bell istirahat berbunyi, aku melangkahkan kaki panjangku kearah pintu. Aku membuka pintu dan berdiri di ambang pintu. Melihat sudah banyak anak-anak dari kelas lain yang sudah istirahatnya sebelum waktunya. Termasuk sepupuku dari kelas 8 A bernama Jung Chang…

Sebentar,

Changmin-sepupuku- bersama Zitao?

Saling tertawa senang. Seperti melepaskan kepenatan dan masalah mereka. Jung Changmin membawa tumpukan buku tulis. Mungkin itu adalah tugas yang di berikan Zitao pada murid kelasnya. Mereka berjalan menuju ruang khusus guru bahasa inggris.

"Sialan!" Aku memukul pintu kelas dan segera membalikkan badanku kearah murid yang masih konsentrasi mengerjakan tugas dariku.

"Kalian boleh istirahat. Tugas dikumpulkan hari kamis!" selanjutnya suara ricuh dengan senang dari mereka . aku mengambil tasku dan mengambil langkah besar menuju ruanganku.

**BRAK**

Aku membuka pintu ruangan dengan kasar. Dan melihat di meja Zitao, Changmin sedang mengelus perut buncit Zitao. Cihh, anak ini pandai sekali mengambil hati wanita. Aku beritahu saja, dia walaupun masih tingkat dua, dia sangat pandai mengambil hati seorang wanita. Dan salah satunya Cho Kyuhyun guru Matematika tingkat dua. Dan asal kalian tahu, mereka itu PACARAN! Aku sangat kaget pertama kali mendengar hal tersebut. Perbedaan usia mereka sangat jauh. Jika aku bertengkar dengan Changmin dan menyindir hal itu, ia akan mengatakan "Walaupun perbedaan usiaku dengan baby Kyu jauh, tapi hatiku dan hatinya tak akan jauh. Aku dan dia saling mencintai" ngok. Sok bijak sekali dia.

Bukan rahasia umum jika Changmin dan Kyuhyun pacaran. Dan bukan rahasia umum maupun rahasia dunia lagi jika Changmin adalah seorang playboy. Dan bodohnya, Kyuhyun adalah wanita yang sangat cuek. Mau ia dengar Changmin sedang menggoda wanita dan bercinta dengan wanita lainpun sepertinya ia masa bodo.

"Ah Mr Kris, bagaimana mengajarnya?" Tanya Zitao.

"Baik" jawabku tanpa mengalihkan tatapan tajam kearah Changmin yang juga membalas tatapanku.

"Mrs, aku ke kantin dulu yah. Apa Mrs ingin menitip makanan atau minuman?" Tanya Changmin dengan tersenyum najong menurutku.

"Tidak. Terima kasih Changmin. Aku belum lapar dan haus" jawab Zitao dengan tersenyum sembari mengelus surai madu Changmin.

"Yasudah. Aku ke kantin dulu yah Mrs. Sering-sering memberi hadiah ciuman padaku jika aku bisa mengerjakan soalmu" Changmin berlari keluar ruangan guru bahasa inggris dan tidak lupa ia menjulurkan lidahnya padaku.

Apa? Ciuman? Bocah seperti dia sudah tidak bisa di biarkan! Aku akan beri tahu pada ayahnya dan Kyuhyun juga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada, Changmin?" tanyaku pada Zitao sedang berkutat pada buku-buku dari kelas Changmin.

"Aku hanya memberinya ciuman di pipi karena dia bisa memjawab pertanyaanku. Soalnya tadi ia belum begitu mengerti dengan Bab yang aku pelajari. Dan ternyata dia langsung bisa menjawab. Memangnya mengapa?" Shit! Anak itu memang pandai berbohong! Sama seperti ayahnya.

"Mulai besok, jangan beri hadiah seperti itu. Itu dilarang! Dan kau jangan gampang di bohongi oleh Changmin. Karena dia sebenarnya anak yang pintar dan dia juga anak dari kepala sekolah disini. Mengerti?"

"Yeah, aku mengerti Mr. Kris" selanjutnya hanya suasana sepi dan canggung di ruangan ini. Kenapa Both harus sakit hari ini. Oh iya, aku akan ke ruangan Matematika untuk berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

"Zitao, aku akan ke ruangan Matematika sebentar" ujarku kepada Zitao. Ia memajukan bibirnya.

"Terus, apa masalahnya denganku?" tanyanya dengan memiringkan kepalanya imut. Ya tuhan, mengapa aku harus bertemu dan seruangan dengan wanita polos sepertinya?

"Hm, siapa tahu kau ingin ikut atau kau bosan disini dan kau ingin keluar ruangan?" jawabku agak sedikit kikuk.

"Tidak Mr. aku disini saja menjaga ruangan"

"Yasudah, nanti akan aku belikan roti bakar"

Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak usah repot-repot, Mr"

"Mengapa? Aku baik denganmu tapi kau malah menolak"

Zitao menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi dan mengelus lembut perut buncitnya. Aku juga ingin merasakan perut itu hihi "Yasudah kalau begitu. Kalau bisa sih kau membelikanku nasi goreng saja. Soalnya aku belum sarapan hehe" ucapnya polos sambil terkekeh

Astaaaaggaaaaaaaaa !

Ingin rasanya aku terjun dari lantai empat di apartementku mendengar perkataan dia. Katanya tidak mau merepotkan ku, kenapa jadi nawar begini?

'Untung kau cantik! Kalau tidak, aku akan memecatmu sekarang karena kurang sopan dengan yang lebih tua. Diriku saja belum sarapan -_-' batinku berbicara.

"Okeh.. hati-hati ya"

"Mr juga hati-hati yah. Mobil dan motor sekarang pada belagu. Se-enaknya saja ngebut-ngebutan"

?

Apa yang dia maksud permisa?

"Ruangan matematika tidak sampai menyebrang jarang Mrs Zitao. Hanya belok kanan dari sini dekat kelas 8 A"

"Hm, aku tidak menanyakan letak ruangan matematika Mr tampan!"

"Lalu?"

"Siapa tahu kau membelikan nasi goreng untukku diluar sekolah hehe^^"

WTF!

Dia ini polos atau bodoh sih?

**.**

"Ada apa Kris?"

Tanya seorang wanita manis berrambut panjang yang diikat cepol dan menyisakan poni yang menutupi satu mata kanannya. Dan ia masih berkutat dengan benda hitam agak panjang. Play station!

"Changmin menggoda wanita lain!" ucapku menjawab pertanyaannya.

Mata kirinya melirik kearahku. Dia lebih tua dua tahun dariku "Apa urusanku?"

Nah! Inilah sifat cuek bebeknya. "Diakan pacarmu? Kenapa kau tidak marah jika dia menggoda wanita lain dan mendapatkan ciuman dari wanita lain selain darimu?"

Kyuhyun meletakkan PS-nya di meja. Sepertinya ia mulai tertarik dengan apa yang aku katakan. Yess!

"Siapa?" tanyanya dengan ketus.

"Huang Zitao. Guru bahasa Inggris tingkat dua" sepertinya setelah ini aku akan tersenyum senang.

"Guru baru itu?"

"Yeah!"

"Yang cantik itukan?"

"Yeah,"

"Yang sedang hamil tua kan?"

"Yeah,"

"Yang sudah punya suami?" ucapan Kyuhyun membuatku memutarkan kedua bola mataku. Malas menjawabnya"

"Biarkan saja" kemudian Kyuhyun mengambil PS-nya dan lanjut bermain.

"Kenapa?"

"Zitao adalah wanita yang cantik ini. Siapa sih yang tidak kepincut dengannya?"

"Hanya aku?" ucapku percaya diri sambil mengangat baju bagian leher agar menambah kesan cool.

"Yakin?" ujarnya sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Iya"

"Padahal kau sudah menyetujui perkataanku kalau dia cantik, masih saja kau mengelak? Biasanya kaukan tidak pernah menyetujui. Dan tadi aku juga menanyakan tentang suami, kau malah seperti malas menjawab"

"Ya-a. memangnya kenapa? Memang benarkan dia cantik? Aku ini lelaki, aku bisa membedakan mana wanita yang cantiknya alami dan yang cantik karena polesan. Dan masalah itu kau terlalu banyak tanya"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan dua lembar tissue dan menyerahkannya padaku "Untuk mengelap keringatmu yang dingin setelahku goda. Ciee yang sedang jatuh cinta. Nanti aku akan mengatakan pada Changmin dan Changmin mengatakan pada ayahnya alias paman mu cieee"

Aku mengambil tissue itu dengan kasar, dosa apa padamu tuhan sehingga kau menurunkan seorang setan seperti Kyuhyun! Ah Changmin pun ikut serta seperti kekasihnya.

"Ck, terserah! Kau dan Changmin sama saja!" ucapku sambil memainkan bandul yang ada dimeja Kyuhyun.

"Karena kami berjodoh, Mr Kris" ujarnya sambil senyum-senyum tak jelas. Oh tuhan!

**.**

"Ngapain kau malam-malam kerumahku?" Tanya seorang pria bertubuh agak gemuk seperti beruang. Beda jauh dengan tubuhku yang atletis dan dipuji-puji semua wanita.

"Memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku menjenguk sepupu kecilku?" jawabku sedikit berbohong. Bukan sedikit sih. Tapi emang bohong.

"Sayangnya, Ren tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai sepupu"

Jeehhhhh!

Memang sih Ren tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai sepupuku. Tapi dia kesem-kesem denganku. Jadi dia tak pernah menganggapku sepupu karena suatu saat dia sudah besar dia akan menikah denganku, begitu katanya.

"Kriiiiiiiisssssss gegeeeeeeee!"

WOW! Dengan ke-refelks'an yang kupunya, aku menangkap dan menggendong Ren yang berlari menghampiriku. "Hey, apa kau baik-baik saja Ren?"

Ren mengangguk imut. Se-imut Zitao. Tidak. Jangan bahas dia.

"Pasti Kris gege kesini mau menjenguk Ren yang sedang sakit kan? Atau gege sedang kangen dengan Ren?"

"Iya sayang" Heleh! Maafkan sepupumu yang tampan ini Ren, sebenarnya aku kesini ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan ayahmu tentang kakakmu dan seprertinya aku akan bertengkar dengan kakakmu. Mungkin.

"Wah, kalau begitu gege membawakanku makanankan? Atau mainan?" ucap Ren dengan riang.

Mampus! Aku lupa membelikan sesuatu pada Ren!

Aku melirik kearah ayahnya yang sedang menahan tawanya. Dan membuat mimik wajahnya semakin jelek.

"Hm, gege lupa membelikan sesuatu untukmu. Tapi besok gege janji akan membelikanmu sesuatu dan di titipkan pada ayahmu. Okeh? Ren tidak marah pada gege kan?" ujarku dengan membujuk Ren. Dia mengangguk dan sesaat kemudian di menguap lebar.

"Kau sudah mengantuk, nak? Ayoh lekas tidur!" ucap Yunho yang memerintahkan Ren. Aku menurunkan gendongan Ren. Dan mengecup pipi tembamnya. Memang sudah kebiasaan seperti itu. Setelah itu, ia berlari ke-tangga

"Sudah menjenguk Ren kan? Silahkan pulang!"

Pamanku memang begini. jutek. Tidak pernah ada baiknya padaku, "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu tentang Changmin"

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Yunho sambil menyesap cookies. Iya menyesap. Biasa, kalau orang sudah tua kan makannya harus diisep dulu supaya pas dikunyah tidak keras wkwk.

"Dia berulah"

"Berulah apa? Perasaan tidak ada guru yang melaporkanku jika dia berulah"

Nyet! Iyalah situkan kepala sekolah. Dan peraturan untuk semua guru itu **JIKA ADA SEORANG GURU YANG MELAPORKAN TENTANG ANAKKU YANG TIDAK-TIDAK, AKAN SEGERA DIPECAT**. Siapa juga yang berani melaporkan? Mungkin hanya aku yang berani. Karena sebagian saham sekolah itu adalah warisan dari ibuku –kakak Yunho-.

"Dia-"

"Jangan dengarkan tiang blasteran itu daddy!"

Tiba-tiba suara lumayan nge-bass. Tidak. Kalau ini sepertinya nge-gitar. Telah memotong ucapanku. Aku hanya memandang Changmin dan tersenyum sengit.

"Duduk kau disamping daddy" Changmin berjalan kearah sofa dan mendudukkan dirinya-

Bukan!

Dia merebahkan tubuhnya disamping ayahnya dan meletakkan kakinya di atas paha ayahnya. Sungguh anak yang songong!

"Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan Kris"

"Dia berhasil membujuk guru bahasa inggris yang baru untuk mencium pipinya" perkataanku mulai serius. Tapi aku tidak jamin akan dianggap serius juga atau tidak pada ayah dan anak ini.

"Terus?"

"Apakah pantas seorang murid tingkat dua seperti itu?"

Yunho menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi tapi akhirnya diturunin sedikit karena puncak gunung tidak mau dikalahin oleh alis paman Yunho, "Benarkah nak?"

"Iya dad. Apakah salah jika aku meminta hadiah ciuman dipipi karena aku bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan dari Mrs Zitao yang cantik bagaikan ratu Cleopatra dengan benar?" jawab Changmin sembari merubah tampangnya memelas. Cih!

"Tidak salah! Lagi pula Mrs Zitao juga cantik. Daddy juga kepincut dengannya"

APA! ;A

"SIAPA YANG CANTIK YUNNIIIEEE!"

"Eh! K-kau yang kumaksud boojae"

Hemeh. Keluarga ini memang sangat aneh jika kalian ingin tahu. Aku berjanji, jika aku menikah dengan Zitao, aku akan menjadi kepala yang tegas dan tidak membuat keluargaku menjadi aneh seperti ini.

"Cihh, suami takut istri"

"Kau akan merasakannya sepertiku, bujang lapuk!"

"Ayolah Kris, hal seperti itu hanyalah sepele!" ujar Changmin yang mengambil toples dari ayahnya yang berisi cookies.

"Kau kan sudah punya pacar dan dia sudah mempunyai suami. Jika suaminya tahu, kau akan di bacok!" desisku kesal dengannya.

"Suaminya tidak ada disekolah itu. Kau ini heboh sekali sih!"

"Jelas! Kau ini sudah menggoda istri orang dan kau masih dibawah umur"

"Hey hey! Tumben sekali kau melaporkan perbuatan Changmin di sekolah sampai dibawa kesal seperti ini ? waktu Jongin-guru olahraga- yang memberikan Changmin kaset porno saja kau tidak semarah ini. Malah kau ingin menonton bersama Changmin"

Ngok! Skakmat aku. Kenapa jadi mengungkit masa lalu?

"Nah! Itu juga. Mengapa paman tak memecat Jongin yang sudah menjerumuskan anakmu?" Ck, tenggorokkanku kering marah-marah terus. Mana inih mbak Jaejoong tidak menyuguhiku minuman

"Karena film porno adalah pelajaran untuk masa depan Changmin. Changmin sudah dewasa, aku membebaskannya"

Innalillahii!

Sumpah demi bayi mungil yang ada dirahim Zitao, aku tidak akan pernah kuat jika berdebat dengan ayah dan anak ini. Hanya membuatku stress dan pusing. Dan apa-apaan ayah dan anak ini ber _high five_ ria. Paman Yunho ini memang ayah yang tidak benar.

"Oh iya Kris, jangan-jangan kau cemburu denganku karena aku dicium Mrs Zitao. Cieee" goda Changmin dengan melempariku tissue. Lagi-lagi tissue.

"Tidak! Aku tidak cemburu denganmu! Jika aku cemburu berarti aku menyukainya. Sorry, aku tidak gampang menyukai orang dengan bertemu pertama kali" gumamku.

"Ciee yang tadi hanya berdua saja di ruangan. Jangan-jangan kalian melakukan sesuatu lagi"

SIALAN!

"AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN SESUATU APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN, BOCAH!" Emosiku akhirnya keluar. Aku kesal dengan bocah setan ini! Ya tuhan maafkan daku.

"Menurutmu, apa yang Changmin pikirkan Kris? Kkkk~"

"Huh! Ini sudah malam, aku pulang dulu" aku berdiri dengan malas.

"Sana pulang. Hati-hati bawa mobilnya jangan ngebut-ngebut. Kkk~" ucap Yunho dengan terkekeh menghina.

"Jiah, kan semua fasilitasnya kau tarik, dad sampai dia menemukan wanita yang mau dengannya. Dare mu sangat keren , dad Wkwk"

Heleh sialan kampret!

**END or Delet?**

**Assalamualaikum wr wb, apa kbr semua readers FFN disini? terutama untk KTs yg sedang ketar-ketir author'a pda ngilang smua pft :v ada yg msh ingat sya? ato yg tau sya?**

**Baiklah, sya minta maap untk slama ini tdk pernah nongol. wkt itu sya udh ngasih tau klo sya akan berhenti ngirim crita disini lg klo fanfic sya sdh selesai kan? tp kenyataan'a, sya blom menyelesaikan fanfic itu :v krena terlalu malas, cape, lesu, letih deelel dahh.**

**Udah yak, maap nyampah di RU Ffn, ini fanfic mau dilanjut, berhenti atao delet saja?**

**Byeeee~~**


End file.
